The True Power Of A Taboo
by Maltesers16
Summary: The newest threat against the smash universe has been dealt with but since the first major threat, Tabuu was defeated its true purpose has only grown leaving a final threat against the ultimate cast. Deals with real-life themes alike to Smash games story modes focuses around Zelda cast but follows the entire smash cast. Zelink.


"So uh this is yours huh?" Falcon said slowly examining the Master Cycle Zero. I simply at him blankly wondering how in hell he got in a situation where a car-obsessed maniac was judging every corner of his vehicle. "It looks well built and all but what's it run on? It's like nothing I've ever seen there's no engine just wheels that run somehow I mean how the hell does this work?" Again I stayed quiet, realising this conversation would last much longer if he explained that it used anything from dead fish to ancient screws as fuel and quite frankly not wanting to face how that works himself.

"Well, I'll uh see you later? Tell me if ya need any help with this motor here I'd love to learn more about it" I answered with a half smile and walked away.

It's been difficult for everyone in the smash tournament, to suddenly be taken from everything you've ever known into a universe combined with so many other worlds you had no idea existed, well let's say it causes more than one existential crisis. Some managed better than others, simply accepting and looking for more knowledge of other worlds, some like Falcon simply looking for what they're interested in at their worlds hoping they can take home an advantage back to their world while not really caring about their greater existence, some like me keep their thoughts private closing off and seemingly just accepting the new revelation, and some, well, don't fare too well.

I headed back from his training that Falcon interrupted immediately upon hearing he had an ancient technology made motorbike towards his current home. Smash provided premises around every fighter's homeland to help deal with being so far away mine was under the Great Plateau tower but with little memories there I feel more comfortable in the main hub in the centre of it all.

As I entered the hub I got a few smiles and acknowledgements, I have few relationships in the smash universe with my habit of sticking to myself so the most I ever get is brief acknowledgement but I'm was fine with that, in fact, I prefer it. Keeping to myself is how I've always been it's much easier to only have to worry about my duties especially in this world that's bigger than anything I could have ever imagined. I gave a small smile in reply and started making my way to my room.

The hub was a nice place, it didn't need to be big with most occupants preferring to stay in the replicas of their own world but despite that, it had rooms for every fighter and became a second home to most inhabitants. The only people who stayed full time where people who couldn't stay or didn't want to stay in the replica of their own worlds for whatever reason, Falcon couldn't as it's rather hard to set up a house next to a race track going faster than should be reasonable in any universe, Samus' stages were in the middle of battlefields (why she finds that homely I don't want to know) but even with that being her life it would be difficult to set up shop there, the majority of swordsmen replicas are in battlefields again (must be a cheery universe huh?) and I don't really know the reasons for anyone else but I don't really need to know.

I arrived at my room and promptly collapsed. If I was anyone else I would be questioning my purpose now, wondering what to do when put into something larger that I could never understand all at the promise of a threat we don't know of or know when it'll actually occur but not me. Some people here take purpose in representing their world in the practice battles we have, some take purpose in the promise of eventually being able to help in a threat against more than even their own world, some try to find a new purpose with other fighters and inhabitants of this combined world forming new relationships and a new life.

I don't do any of that because for me nothing's changed. My purpose is the same as it has always been, protect and help Princess Zelda at all costs whether it be in my world and time or another lifetime entirely. No threat will ever lay harm on her before I am dead, I have already proved that in my own world and if I have to do the same again in this greater existence I will.

* * *

**Author's note:**

So basically I loved the story of world of light but I missed the characters interacting enough that I'm writing this story to have similar themes but have the brilliant cast of characters interacting around the threat. The threat comes from real life like Galeem and Dharkhon but again like World of Light it'll take place entirely inside the world of smash and the real-life influence is only implied.

I'm going to try and have a real story in here and meaningful interactions loyal to the original of each character but I'm not familiar with every character's series in smash and this is my first story so if anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear them. I'll try and update at least weekly but hopefully more commonly than that during the start.

Thanks for reading. c:


End file.
